The story of Us
by EOfan467
Summary: It's our favorite gleeks ten years in the future! But No ones lives are perfect...
1. The Ring

**Future Fic Summary Part 1: It's our favorite gleeks ten years in the future! But No ones lives are perfect...**

**Summary Part 2: Finn and Rachel are together, Finn in Lima and Rachel spending more time NYC. When they are together their usually at each others throats, sometimes to the point where it becomes violent. Tina and Mike have had twins, but kinda like Rachel, Mike in never home. Santana and Brittany are in an off again on again relationship, both kinda miserable. Quinn and Puck have kept Beth, and are both cheating on each other. Kurt and Blaine adopted a small child, Lexi, and have to live their life in their homophobic neighborhood. Sam is single, and Quinn's lover, though he is slowly falling for a neighbor. Artie is going through Physical therapy, finally getting the surgery so he can use his legs again. There he sees a girl going through the same thing, but doesn't know her name. Mercedes is engaged and pregnant, but when her fiancee is diagnosed with Cancer, things go bad**

**Pairings: Finchel, Quick, Tike, Brittana, Quick, Quam, Pucktana, Klaine, SamxOC, ArtiexOC, MercedesxOC**

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson got home from work about five that night. He scanned the house for his girlfriend, Rachel Berry. He guessed she hadn't come home yet. Finn sighed and opened a draw, looking at the small dark velvet box in it, and smiled. All he and Rachel did lately was fight, but he still loved her and wanted to marry her. Those emotions washed out when Rachel came in.<p>

Finn slammed the draw closed and looked at Rachel, who was staring from the draw to him "What's in there?"

"Nothing" Rachel walked over

"Move. Let me see"

"No"

"Yes"

"Rachel, No"

"Finn, Yes"

"Rach, stop it" Rachel glared at him

"What are you hiding Finn. Huh?"

Rachel tries to push him out of the way, but Finn pushes her harder onto the couch. Rachel gets up and runs into Finn, who simply pushed her down again, hard into the floor. Rachel got up again and slapped him, who just returned with a glare, not wanting to fight this much. Rachel put her hands on her hips

"Show. Me."

Annoyed, Finn pulled the draw out completely and dumped out it's contents, but took the small box and put it in his pocket "See? Nothing" Finn said, and threw the draw on the floor

Rachel walked up to Finn, the look on her face causing Finn to step away until he reached the wall. Rachel put her hands in his pocket, knowing there was something in there. Her fingers wrapped around the box "Yeah? What is this?" She snapped, and started to pull it out.

Finn grabbed her arms, trying to stop her. When she got the hand with the box free, Finn grabbed her wrist tight, and tried to pry her fingers off it. Rachel winced in pain, but Finn didn't notice. He simply took the box from her hand, and pushed her away.

But Finn Hudson did not realize how hard he pushed.

So Rachel Berry stumbled, and hit her head hard on the draw that rested in the middle of the room, and screamed out in pain.

Finn dropped the box, ignoring the fact the ring fell out of it and on the floor

"Oh my God, Rachel I'm so sorry" Finn said, wide eyed as he reached for her hand, which she pushed away

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rachel screamed, and got up slowly "GET OUT!"

"ME GET OUT?" Finn snapped "LAST TIME I CHECKED, THIS WAS MORE MY HOUSE THEN YOURS!"

"FINE, I'LL GET OUT" Rachel stormed out the front door and slammed it behind her as she touched the back of her head to make sure it wasn't bleeding. But it was a little.

Finn sat down next to the draw, and spotted the engagement ring on the floor.

The one he wanted to give her

The one he didn't want her to find

The one that made him push her to hard when she did

The one that she wouldn't accept

* * *

><p>Sorry this was kind of short. Next chapter should be a little longer. Tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hey guys, the second chapter probably won't be up this weekend. I am having a bit of writers block for Tike (Any and All suggestions will help)

Also, and all you Bones fans have seen this, Vincent Nigel-Murray has been killed off Bones (WHY!) So I am in a bit of a grieving period (Seriously, I cried for an hour last night and am crying as I write this)

Hopefully, my grieving period will be done by Sunday. IF I have some ideas from you guys for my Tina Mike Chapter by then, I'll get started on writing it

I Hope you guys understand. Because This story I decided to update every week, so if I can't give you a real chapter this week I wanna give you something (AKA My two reviewers and anyone who put this on their alert List)


End file.
